


The Spy Who Didn't Love Trump

by antigrav_vector



Series: birthday ficlets [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: American Politics, Anti-Donald Trump, BAMF Natasha, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Gen, Hacking, Infiltration, Mentioned Donald Trump, Mission Fic, No Dialogue, Politics, Sabotage, Spy Shenanigans, electronic warfare, political sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Sneaking into the White House grounds was more difficult than many infiltrations she'd carried out so far, but far from a true challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fynndin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynndin/gifts).



> Happy birthday, [fynndin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fynndin).
> 
> This has been beta read by the lovely [Dapperanachronism](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperanachronism). Thank you, lovely!

Sneaking into the White House grounds was more difficult than many infiltrations she'd carried out so far, but far from a true challenge. There was no JARVIS here to keep a closer watch on the cameras than any human. No Tony to code a more efficient algorithm for his AI to scan the cameras with, or calculate the optimal placements for said cameras to ensure there were no blind spots. No Clint to keep a close watch on the perimeter, or Steve to keep the guard detail on its toes. She'd have included Thor and Banner, but both of them had much more of an aptitude for offensive fighting, rather than defensive tactics.

In the end, that meant that while the Secret Service was good, they were no match for her.

It was currently twilight, thanks to the early setting of the sun. In January, it got dark long before business hours were over, and anyone employed at the White House tended to work longer hours still, so once she was inside, her appearance shouldn't raise any eyebrows, even if she was unfamiliar to most. She'd redone her hair and changed her usual makeup just for this trip, too. Anyone who did see her, would see a fashionably dressed brunette just out of law school.

Maybe someday she'd offer to train up one or two of the guard detail a little. Once Trump was out of office. Natasha smirked as she slipped into the building itself. She was wearing a business suit she'd initially bought for her short cover as Pepper's PA. It was perfect for this little job. It wasn't a mission, because no one knew she was here. Not even Clint, who was often neck deep in her schemes, these days.

Walking boldly down the hallway to her right and past three open doorways and six cameras, a professional looking portfolio in the crook of her right arm, Natasha casually opened a door that she knew led to one of the interns' offices and stepped through. This one was currently unoccupied. She'd made sure of that; she didn't want to ruin anyone's life but her target's. Anyone watching was likely to assume she was the new intern assigned here. After all, no one could sneak in past the Secret Service and electronic surveillance systems, right?

Taking a seat at the computer and plugging in a flashdrive as she booted it up, she waited as patiently as she could, knowing she was on a time limit. The tech was outdated and slow, but it had a direct connection to the White House intranet, and that was something she wanted. Sure, she could have hacked in from the outside, but this was far easier and more reliable, as methods went.

Once the thing finally loaded, her cracker program went to work. It took only a few seconds until she was in.

Without wasting another moment, she began scouring the intranet for any unsecured files and folders she could get her hands on, copying them to her flash drive -- which she'd carefully kept empty of anything else but her password cracker -- and then began looking for the less obvious targets: hidden files and folders; anything related to security, domestic or otherwise; compressed files that might be videos; internet browser histories; and anything else she could get her hands on that would fit on her drive.

By the time she had everything that she could fit, ten minutes had gone by. It was time to get moving.

Erasing all traces of her presence in the system, Natasha shut down the computer and grabbed her flash drive and her portfolio.

Vanishing into the night, she took her stolen information with her. Smirking to herself as she slipped silently back out past the Secret Service men patrolling the grounds, Natasha couldn't help but think gleefully of all the mayhem she could wreak with the information she'd just stolen from the Trump Administration. He and Pence deserved everything that she could convince the public and media to throw at them.

And then some.

It was only once she'd gotten well clear of the grounds that she let her guard down enough to walk into a hotel and book a room on the spot, using a false name. She would travel back to New York in the morning, and it was unlikely that anyone would be the wiser, until certain documents started appearing on the internet.

Natasha fell asleep with a small smile on her face that night.


End file.
